Scum of the Earth
by Dark Armies
Summary: Rated for swearing. Harry is put on trial for the murder of Cedric Diggory after his fourth year. One-shot, song fic to Rob Zombie's "Scum of the Earth."


A/N: Hello all, i am just writing this one-shot song fic cuz i'm bored as nuts. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The song Scum of the Earth belongs to Rob Zombie. I didnt create it. And by the way, i had to change some words around.

**Scum of the Earth!**

Harry looked around the courtroom despairingly. Here he was, the Boy-Who-Lived, sitting in a shackled chair in Courtroom Ten in the Ministry of Magic. He was on _trial_, if it could be called that. On trial for apparently "murdering" Cedric Diggory. 'Oh, the irony,' thought Harry. 'I'm being put on trial while the real murderer is probably relaxing at the Riddle House.'

"Harry James Potter, you are hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss at sundown tonight for the murder of one Cedric Diggory. For the time being you are to be held at Azkaban Prison. Aurors, take the prisoner away," intoned Minister Fudge, an insanely happy look on his face.

A look of horror settled on Harry's face. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M INNOCENT! PLEASE! NO!" Harry screamed in desperation. Fudge stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Fortunately, Potter, your sentence has been decreed. As of right now, you are the **SCUM OF THE EARTH!**"

Harry stared at him in horror, as the Aurors drifted closer.

_Scum of the Earth_

_come on!_

He began to struggle against his shackles, desperately trying to free himself, but he was in vain. The Aurors reached him and unshackled him, but instantly bound him with some magical ropes.

_Yeah_

_Run and kill_

_Destroy the will_

_A hero that doesn't exist_

_Yeah_

_Smoking wand_

_Well I am the one_

_A bleeding hole in your fist_

_Yeah_

The Aurors grabbed him roughly, and began to drag him slowly across the room to the door at the end. As Harry was dragged, he was pelted by insults, disgust and jeers, even by his former friends. Dumbledore sat in the audience, looking at him with a sad look.

_Hey, I'm breathing_

_Hey, I'm bleeding_

_Hey, I'm screaming_

_Scum of the earth_

_Come on_

Hermione and Ron marched right to him, and began screaming obscenities at him. At the end of the merciless and betrayful tirade, Hermione slapped Harry with all her might. Harry looked at her in shock, then spoke.

"Hermione, please believe me! I didn't kill him! I didn't! Please! Help me! PLEASE!" Hermione just glared coldly at him, and slapped him again, then ran away, crying. Ron stood in front of him, not saying anything. Suddenly he moved, and punched Harry in the face, making his nose bleed. "**TRAITOR!**" roared Ron. Harry just looked at him, hurt and betrayed.

_Hey, I'm breathing_

_Hey, I'm bleeding_

_Hey, I'm screaming_

_Scum of the earth_

_Come on_

Remus and a big black dog came up to him next. Remus just glared at him, anger and disappointment in his eyes. "Your parents would be ashamed of you, Harry! How could you!?" yelled Remus. This time however, a rising fury in Harry erupted. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD THINK, BUT I DO! I SAW THEM AT THE GRAVEYARD! THEY HELPED ME ESCAPE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM, I WOULDN'T BE HERE TO WARN YOU ABOUT VOLDEMORT'S RETURN, AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT IT, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, _WEREWOLF!_" roared Harry furiously. Lupin just stared at him, betrayed, and unable to speak. The big black dog just whined and whimpered, knowing it couldn't do anything to help. Lupin and the dog walked away, and the audience began to throw hexes at Harry.

_Yeah_

_Wake up dead_

_Beedin red_

_A world that dosent exist_

_Yeah_

_Heaven waits_

_With the gates_

_Rusting in the mist_

_Yeah_

Harry tried to dodge them, but he couldn't, seeing how he was bound. Most of the hexes seemed to induce pain, and Harry was writhing on the floor, but standing. Through the fog of pain, a random thought drifted across his mind. 'This is a walk in the park compared to Cruciatus..'

_Yeah_

_Hey, I'm breathing_

_Hey, I'm bleeding_

_Hey, I'm screaming_

_Scum of the earth_

_Come on_

The hexes stopped, and a chill feeling overtook Harry. Three Dementors had appeared at the door, and begin gliding toward Harry. The Aurors released him, and they hurried away from the Dementors. Two Dementors grabbed one arm each, and the third drifted behind them, as Harry was forced to re-live that terrible night in the graveyard.

_Yeah_

_Hey, I'm breathing_

_Hey, I'm bleeding_

_Hey, I'm screaming_

_Scum of the earth_

_Come on_

After the nightmare of the graveyard ended, a fresh nightmare began anew in Harry's mind. It was the betrayal of Ron at the beginning of the Tournament, and it had haunted Harry since.

_Hey, scum of the earth_

_Hey, scum of the earth_

_Hey, scum of the earth_

_Hey, scum of the earth_

_Hey, scum of the earth_

_Hey, scum of the earth_

For the next three hours, Harry had been shoved into a cell at Azkaban, and forced to re-live the worst memories of his life, from the Dursleys to the battles at the end of the term at Hogwarts. Finally, sundown arrived. Harry looked up, curled into a ball at one corner in his cell. The door opened, and standing there was Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and one Dementor. The Dementor glided in, and took Harry's head in his hands, after it lowered his hood. Harry stared back into the abyss of the Dementor's rotting eyes, as he finally let everything go, and let history take it's course.

A/N: So, how did ya like it? Drop me a review!


End file.
